


Flight

by Red_Tigress



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag c2e12, Fjord-centric, Gen, Spoilers, spoilers c2e12, written pre-13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tigress/pseuds/Red_Tigress
Summary: Fjord's thoughts during their escape from the High Richter's estate.I mostly just wanted to add some flavor to the fast-paced events. Spoilers for c2e12. Big time.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is titled "FjordEscape" on my computer. Some of the dialogue is a little out of order, but mostly just given to the wild events of the roleplay.

Honestly, Fjord had forgotten why he was even angry in the first place. 

Fear gripped him like a vice, and if there was ever a time he had felt fear like this before, he couldn’t remember. He pulled Jester along as tears leaked from her eyes, Caleb’s limp form dangling over her shoulder. His coat was still smoking, and he could see dark red angry welts on the man’s fingers. His face was turned towards Jester’s chest, bouncing limply along.

He pulled her along behind him, towards the window, as the doors pounded. His heart was racing and he was breathing heavily. His chest and shoulders tightened with the urge to freeze in terror, but he resisted. He pushed towards the back door, kicking it open. As soon as he did, he heard the screams.

Fjord did freeze then, looking around wildly for the source. Whoever was screaming knew. They somehow knew what had happened to the High Richter, and they were here for them. They would be captured, or killed, and everything was over.

A hand clenched fiercely around his wrist and he flinched. It took him a moment to recognize Beau, whose eyes looked as wild as his own. “There’s something bigger going on other than us,” she said breathlessly.

Molly was at her side a heartbeat later. “We’ve got to get out of here!”

He had never seen him look so afraid.

He followed their gazes, saw the tower tipping, looking like it was in freefall but also still at the same time. He squinted in confusion, and then he saw the figures, flying around the tower, shooting bright blue and purple bolts that lit of the night sky in a way that instantly made him afraid.

Turning, wild-eyed, he looked at Beau. “Caleb’s unconscious, we gotta get him out!” Fjord said breathlessly.

Funny, how he was threatening the human not five minutes ago, and now he was desperately trying to save his life.

This was all falling apart so rapidly. Fjord fumbled at his belt pouch, fingers searching for the small glass vial he knew was in there. He pulled it from the pouch, almost dropping it as he did so. Jester gently turned the Caleb’s face towards him, and he could see the soot and burn marks coating the pale skin. Determinedly, he pulled Caleb’s lips apart and poured the potion down his throat.

The wizard came to, heaving and sputtering, but there was no time. “C’mon!” he shouted. The group, mercifully, followed him. They escaped around the wall, and Fjord heard something hit the ground next to him. He glanced over, seeing Nott’s small form now running along with him.

Had she…when had she…

He cursed, realizing he hadn’t even noticed when she hadn’t been with him. No time to dwell on it now though. Jester was pulling Caleb along who was on his feet, still coughing and gazing around in confusion. He stumbled a few times, but kept his pace with them.

Fjord felt the hairs on his head rise a split second before the sky lit up, blinding him. There was a crack, reverberating through the streets, and a figure cloaked in black fell before them.

They all jumped backwards. Beau hesitated before taking a few steps forward, trying to get a better look. He slapped down a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place, as something, some _one_ , flew down towards the figure, hovering in the air.

“Find the other one!” Fjord blinked, realizing it was a man. It was a man that was _flying_ , and shooting _lightning_ and…

Movement out of the corner of his eye, as he saw Caleb shrink up and become even more pale than he already was, Nott backed up against his leg.

“Go, we have to go,” Fjord growled.

Molly was the first to respond, dashing towards the sewer and practically swinging the cover off as he dashed down. Beau quickly followed and Fjord pushed Caleb and Nott after them. Jester took his hand and pulled him, her grip firm despite the tear tracts down her cheeks. No one seemed to notice them in the apparent confusion.

As they entered the sewer, the screams faded to distant echoes and the eerie quiet of the stonework surrounded them like a tomb. When his boots hit the stone below, everyone was speaking over one another in hushed, angry whispers.

“They weren’t chasing us.”

“Molly did this!”

“What’s happening?”

“The High Richter is _dead!_ ”

“Calm down, everybody _calm down!”_ he snapped. He spread his arms out, still breathing hard, his pulse still racing. “We just…we have to…” his usually calm, organized mind felt suddenly cluttered, every thought he tried to hold on to was wild and slipped out of his grasp. He found himself struggling to form a plan in the wake of the what had just happened, his mind still processing their wild escape. It had been so close, and they could still be found, they could still be _killed_ , and if someone-

Beau, despite her occasional awkward demeanor, could actually read people fairly easily and she picked up on his panic. “This way, everyone go this way.” She gestured forward back down the sewers, taking his shoulder as she did so. She squeezed firmly, and Fjord found himself taking comfort in the contact. “Stay with us,” she said low under her breath. “We still need you.”

He nodded, pushing his way to the front of the group. He felt his boot loose traction for a moment, and he looked down. Something glistened softly under it, and he knew it was blood. He looked ahead and saw more dark spots trailing along the ground in front of them.

In the darkness ahead of them, a terrifying, insect-like black figure leaned against the wall, blood smeared across it. It’s face turned towards them, the horns striking a devilish figure, and the clicking noise its armor made making his skin crawl.

Quietly, he mumbled an incantation under his breath and he felt the icy mist crawl over his body that was his Armor of Agathys. Fear still ran like electricity through him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the others all take up defensive stances, taking a cue from his casting.

It was time indeed to prove their Might.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'd be thrilled if you left a comment or kudos! You can also find me on tumblr at redtigress. Can't wait for Thursday.


End file.
